In the Closet Syndrome
by Uncherished Light
Summary: Misa food poisons L with her homemade cookies which causes L to live through a fever-induced nightmare that may just reveal information about Kira... if he can remember that is. And what is this about L vomitting on Light? LXLight, Rating may go up.


**Chapter 1:** Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the charachters in the series... though I honestly wish that i did... hose rights belong to Tsugumi Ohba-sama and Takeshi Obata-sama...

**Personal Note:** Do you really think if I sit like L and eat alot of sugar it will really increase my ability to use my brain... or just give me more acne?

* * *

Darkness…

_Darkness…_

_Darkness everywhere…_

Where… am I?

_Where am I? __Where am I? __Where am I? __Where am I? __Where am I? __Where am I? __Where am I? __Where am I? __Where am I?__ Where am I?_

Ryuzaki's voice echoed back to him in the ebony blanket that covered his eyes. He blinked, but the blindfold stayed upon his eyes, and continued to hold him in his forced upon sleep.

_Heat…_

_Heat burning at the skin…_

Gah!?

His anguish echoed through the darkness as his senses suddenly kicked on. Burning heat ensnarled him everywhere. Black, colorless flames, hidden by darkness consumed his small pale and underweight body, devoured his clothing and left him naked to the invisible flames.

Movement…

Movement of the damned…

The man named L struggled in the ebony; he kicked and twisted his small tortured body. It needed to stop. The fire, it needed to go out. He needed to put it out. His body, it would put it out, it would. It had to, it had to or he would burn to death.

_No…_

_Kira…._

_I can't think of death. There is someone I have to find, I have to capture Kira. _

Strengthened by the thought of Kira he thrashed about even more so. He had to capture Kira; Kira would be his reason to live. Kira would be his reason to put out the flame. Kira would be his reason to remove the blindfold, to bring back the light.

_Light…_

_Light in the dark…_

Much to his surprise he was not imagining it. A small stream of light gently placed itself upon his face, gently illuminating his frail and scorched body. He could see them, crimson red wounds that bubbled and hissed all over his body. He saw the wounds, the wounds that covered his body, but he could not see the flames that blindly made his skin enflame even more so in front of his eyes.

_Flame…_

_Flames of light…_

One by one the black flames turned back into their orange and red selves, flickering in his vision. They lit up one by one, turning on like birthday candles right in front of his eyes. They surrounded him at first, encircling him in a circle of flame. After that they gradually increased their area, spreading outward into a sea of flame. But, then it stopped.

_Pathway…_

_Pathway to him…_

The fires in front of Ryuzaki's feet suddenly went out; they went out and formed a black pathway, a walkway to him. Ryuzaki sat up higher, so that he could easily look down the pathway. Sweat from the burning flames dripped down his face. His breath was harder to find now and it came in gasps, gasps for air.

_Footsteps…_

_Footsteps to him…_

He could hear them. Someone was coming towards him, walking towards him. Their gait was steady; one foot came rhythmically after the other. The flames started to illuminate him. First he was able to make out firm leather shoes, maybe size nine or ten. Male. Next baggy jeans that got tighter on him as they went up the body came into view. Young, but not a child. Teens to early twenties. Ryuzaki's eyes soon came into focus on a shirt, not a t-shirt that an easy going teenager would wear, but a shirt such as an employed man would wear to work. Intelligent.

_Red eyes…_

_Red eyes and a smirk…_

_Kira…_

Kira came into view. Kira? What? No! This was Light Yagami! He had brown eyes up and a gentle smile upon his face. This was Light, the light that he had seen every day since he had first been handcuffed to him. Golden brown hair framed that smiling face. He looked so gentle, so placid. He would not be able to hurt a fly. This brought a small smile to Ryuzaki's face. He was safe now, wasn't he? But wait… This was indeed Light, the one who was indeed L's first and major suspect of being Kira. He could not trust him no matter how much he wanted to.

_Frown…_

_His face wore a frown…_

Ryuzaki's sweaty brow furrowed at this. Wait… a frown? But, hadn't Light just been smiling? What would cause Light to suddenly frown? The only thing that L had done was smile, wasn't it?

_Pain…_

_More pain…_

AH!?

Suddenly Light Yagami was upon him. His clothed knee was jammed into his burned body, pressing in hard on his solar plexus. The pain rippled through his body like a chill touch of ice on a fevered body, making the burns hurt all the more. Above him Ryuzaki's arms were both pinned down by only one of Light's forearms, his left. L continued to struggle frantically under the weight of the younger man, as he had done earlier with the flames, but his only weapons were useless. Light was on top of him, there was no way to kick, his first and foremost strongest weapon. And the second, his arms were pinned down and they could not get out from under Light's pure weight.

_Grin…._

_That grin again…_

Unable to do anything on his own to get the younger man off of him, L looked up into Yagami's eyes. They… they were… they were red! They were Kira's eyes!

"Light, what are you doing!? Is this how you kill people!?," Ryuzaki's voice once again echoed throughout the flaming darkness and the red of the fires. Even if he was about to die, he would still find out how Kira, how Light Yagami killed!

"No," Kira responded using Ryuzaki's old friend's voice, "But this is!" L's eyes went wide as Kira suddenly drew out a pen, or rather a thin bone with a pen point on the end of it.

_Blood…_

_My blood… as ink?_

Light pressed the pen tip hard into Ryuzaki's flesh as he started to write his first words. Ryuzaki gasped in pain, similar to when he gasped for the air to let him breath. The pen that Kira wrote with had no ink of its own; rather, it drew out Ryuzaki's blood and used that as its ink.

Soon, L's chest was washed over with his own blood, but yet, Yagami still had finished what he was carving into his chest. L was not very good with reading upside own, and in this state in which he was loosing blood at a rapid pace and was unable to sit in his thinking position, his ability to concentrate and think was majorly decreased, yet he was still able to make out what Yagami had written. So far he could read,

"L. Heart Attack

Ryuzaki. Heart Attack

Hideki Ryuga. Heart Atta".

All his aliases were scrolled down upon his chest and in his blood, the word heart attack with them. What did this mean? Could Kira kill by simply just writing down a person's name and the cause of death? Was that possible? As Ryuzaki finished his thoughts, Light wrote down the fourth and final name, the words "Heart Attack" next to it. L's eyes widened. That was his true name! How was he able to find that out!

Kira smiled down at him, "thirty three, thirty four, thirty five…"

"Light…"

"Forty!"

L's eyes gently started to fall, as the grin gently started to fall from Kira's face. Blackness once again descended Ryuzaki's mind, and the flames quietly started to go out. By the time that there was only one flame left, Ryuzaki's vision was already blurred with death. His last image was of Light Yagami's frown. Then the final flame went out. And Ryuzaki's eyes finally fell shut.

"Ryuzaki… I'm sorry"

* * *

Next chapter: The cause of L's fever induced dream revealed!

Flamers will be reported to Kira.  
And those who steal my long thought out ideas will be reported to L.  
Fear the Notebook or else!  
...And the Greatest Detective of the world for good measure...


End file.
